A Very Silent Night
by Define Me
Summary: Roxanne is pregnant and Megamind couldn't be happier. But, in the midst of everything going so right, something has to go wrong. Angsty Fluff! (Story contains sensitive topic for some readers, you've been warned.)


**I know I'm not very good at oneshots, but this idea has just been floating through my brain for a while. I haven't seen any other fics regarding the topic, so I hope I'm not copying anyone! Anyway, my idea was "what if Roxanne got pregnant and then had a miscarriage?" It doesn't seem like a very unlikely situation.**

* * *

The room was dark.

The setting sun shining dull orange rays through the slightly open window, reflecting off of the pale yellow walls. The traffic outside was loud, but couldn't drown out the slow, melodic xylophone that filled the room. This song was strong enough to overpower any infernal noise.

At least it seemed that way to Megamind.

He sat stiffly in his chair, his eyes unconsciously focused on the floor. His tightly folded hands rested against his mouth, his elbows on his knees.

As much pain and suffering as he'd gone through in his life, nothing could top this...this feeling of heartbreaking and mind-bending loss. After coming back, he'd practically shut himself in this room, though the door remained open. He was slightly surprised that Roxanne hadn't stopped him or that Minion hadn't followed him. He hadn't seen her after they went their separate ways.

His eyes instinctually flicked to the clock; that had been over 3 hours ago.

Oh God, how he was sick of this. Anger rose in his throat and he wanted nothing more than to tear this room apart. He wanted to destroy it and set it aflame, watch it burn to the very last dust mite and laugh in spite of it!

His stomach lurched at the thought. Regardless of what he did, the memories would always remain.

He suddenly remembered the words Roxanne had spoken only a year ago.

If only the world had a reset button...

He snickered bitterly at the thought. Yes, if only the world did...this whole mess could have been avoided...

God, this wasn't fair! They'd been so close! He should have figured something out, anything! He should have found a way to save it, he shouldn't have just let them take it away!

His thoughts began to scramble together. He felt helpless, like a child. He had always been so in control of his situations...what was he to do now? He didn't know what to do, what he could do.

The months of work and preparation, the joy and excitement, the feeling that it was all going to turn out right this time...!

A waste...

A lie...

A false sense of security that no one but himself tricked him to believe!

How could he have been so stupid? How could he not have expected something to go wrong?

And Roxanne...how could he have let her down? How could he have let Minion waste away his life by helping them set up this room?

This damned room! The horrid reminder of what they'd lost, something that made him sick to look at! He'd wanted to walk out of this room and never have to step foot in it again so many times since he'd been here. He wanted to close the door, weld it shut, and be done with it. Forget about why it was made and why it could never be used for anything different...but he couldn't.

He'd only ever seen Roxanne smile in this room, pride always shining in her eyes. He couldn't bear to keep her from it. He couldn't live with himself if she ever cried because of him.

He was then reminded of the quiet car ride back, his stomach clenching in another bout of sickness. She had cried...

She hadn't spoken to him or Minion, hadn't asked herself "why", she just cried.

He hated himself for not doing something...for not stopping the care and comforting her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a weight fell from his eyes. He let out a small gasp of surprise; he didn't even know he'd been crying until know. He looked to the floor, only to see black.

The sun had long gone, leaving the room a void of nothingness...except for the window. The thin curtains teetered back and forth in the breeze of the ceiling fan.  
He was thankful that he didn't have the energy to switch on the lights. He didn't want to look at what was around him...

Wiping his eyes of whatever wetness remained, he lifted his head from his hands and stared out the window. Heard horns honking and people yelling, but still the song was louder...

"Syx?", a voice gently called.

He heard a click and not a moment after, the space around them brightened. The voice had startled him, but as soon as he recognized Roxanne, he assumed his original position to stare at the floor.

He silently begged her to leave, the lonely feeling he'd had only moments ago was replaced with the need to be alone once again. After several seconds, she sighed and moved to kneel next to him, frowning when he tensed at her hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing up here?"

He shook his head. Unable to meet her eyes and finding his voice lost.

Another sigh came from her. From the corner of his eye, he saw her stand up. He tilting his head a bit to stare at her back when she walked passed him and stopped in front of the dresser. She seemed only to be looking at the open music box playing there, seemed to be relishing in the memories of when she loved this song.

There was tension in the air, even more so when she abruptly shut the box and turned to the crib, leaning on the rail and turning the mobile with a finger.  
Megamind couldn't stand the sad, thoughtful look on her face. Wanted to do nothing more than scoop her up in a hug and was about to do just that, had Roxanne not come away from the crib.

She stopped in front of him this time, dropping to balance on her toes and looking at him before giving a sad smile. He looked away from her direction, he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. The hatred and anger she must have for him now. He didn't like the way her presence made him nervous. Why did it have to be this way?

Roxanne felt her smile fall at his reaction. He probably hated her now...probably blamed her for all of this. She considered this only a moment, before trashing it.  
She'd known him far too long to believe that he would blame anyone else but himself. From what she could see, there wasn't anything to confirm he was angry.  
All that was there was hurt.

She snapped a little inside, "Look at me."

She could see his brow wrinkle in dread, panic. His eyes bouncing off of everything except her, but Roxanne was having none of it. She brought up a hand to grab his wrists and pull them away from his face, then used the other to catch his chin, effectively gaining his attention.

She didn't know how long they stayed that way. How long she spent looking into those dull, wounded orbs. She was sure that her own eyes depicted the same emotion.

"You never answered my question.", she smiled weakly.

He didn't know why, but he always melted when she spoke to him like this, looked at him like this...with endless caring and concern, Unconditional devotion.

He would be happy if it didn't only make him feel worse.

Roxanne saw the light in his eyes, however little there was, die out like a flame. This was a disaster...it wasn't fair, none of it! It was fair that other people could conceive so easily! It wasn't right that people who didn't even WANT a child got one! All of the mothers who beat, abandon, and take their children for granted! She didn't even get the chance to hold hers!

Roxanne felt her eyes start to burn again. When they'd gotten back from the hospital earlier that day, they'd gone their separate ways. She retreated to their room,  
cried herself into an exhausted sleep...

She was pulled out of her mind when she felt arms engulf her. Megamind was now on the floor with her, on his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around her as his body trembled.

She was shocked at first, he usually wasn't the one to make the first move, especially when it came to affection. She tentatively brought her own arms around him,  
her hands coming to rest on the small of his back.

"I'm sorry...", he mumbled into her neck.

"For what?"

He let out a broken sigh, shaking his head.

"Look, no one said that...this, was going to be easy. Regardless.", she breathed.

He said nothing.

"Despite however you may feel and whatever reasoning you have, I'm not gonna stand by and let you blame yourself. It's not your fault.", her tone pleading.

"You don't know that...", he mutters close to her ear, "If it had been someone else...someone HUMAN...this wouldn't have happened."

"What did I say about reasoning? Syx, these things happen all the time! A lot more than you know. It's unfortunate, but it's true."

She pulls herself away from him, moving to grasp his hands in hers. Looking into his tired eyes, he looks years older in just one moment.

"You know, for what it's worth...this didn't exactly confirm that we could never have children.", she began.

He looked at her in slight betrayal, was she ALREADY over it? He opened his mouth to speak, only to be halted when she put up a silencing hand.

"It's not as if I don't care, so stop looking at me like that!", her voice cracked, tears threatened to spill.

"It's not like I planned to lose my first baby at 5 months!", she yelled.

Megamind froze when she let go of his hands to cover her face, sobs wracking her shoulders. Fear set in, what could he do? If he embraced her, would she just shove him away? If he just let her cry, would she think him unempathetic? No, he couldn't have that, he couldn't let the bond they shared now crumble away because he didn't make a move when it was needed.

He went out on a limb, a very THIN limb. He leaned forward, taking both of her wrists in his hands, and kissed her.

He waited. Waited for her to wrench her arm away from strike him. His heart bounded in his chest and he dared to open his eyes only to find her staring tearily back at him. When he broke away, she seemed frozen. He started to fidget under her eyes, the silence deafening.

At least she's not crying anymore...he thought.

He'd been busy debating whether or not he'd only caused more damage when she practically tackled him. He let out a surprised yelp, the back of his head hitting the seat of the chair under their weight. Despite the pain, he was more focused on Roxanne's kiss. A kiss that apologized and loved,  
that desired, was angry, needy, comforting, something that could have made the universe explode.

The passion behind it was raw, yet kind and it stole his breath. When she finally broke away, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She knew what she was doing;  
using him like this. Using him as a way to take away her own pain. Taking advantage of his vulnerability so that she could let herself heal. She reminded herself that it wasn't just HER who'd lost the baby.

She leaned her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting so that they sat between each others legs. She vaguely remembered her talk with Minion. Forgot how many apologies he'd given her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word, she was cut off.

"I know it isn't the end and I know we'll get through it...", Megamind said, eyes drooping, "I just wish I knew where to start."

She smiled, "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, why don't we go into the kitchen and get something to eat? We haven't had anything all day."

"I'm...not very hungry."

"Tough."

"Roxanne...-"

"You're going to eat something. Either you're going to do it yourself, or I'm going to shove something down your throat.", she chuckled.

Megamind smirked lightly at her attempt to lighten such a dreary mood. But, before he could get lost in his thoughts again, she was already pulling him to his feet with her. His legs felt weak under him, like he'd been sitting stiff in a chair for 3 hours, then on the floor for another.

Before leaving the room with her, an idea struck him. His pulled his hand from hers, walking swiftly back to the rich, cherry wood dresser. He ran his fingertips over the carved flower design of the music box before taking it in his hand and turning the key several times.

He sighed again, flipping the top open and hearing the loud, xylophonic song fill the air once more.

* * *

**The song is, of course, Silent Night. Sorry, if you know my writing, normally there's a whole bunch of description of expressions and places, here not so much. I tried to keep them in character, but I don't know how well that turned out. I didn't want it to seem too rushed or too slow. Man, I do not like oneshots. Please, tell me what you think, as always, complements and criticism of any kind is welcome and will only be used to better my writing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
